The New Ambassador: Raindance's Recollection of Joining the Forces
by Boltshok
Summary: In the southern continent of Alaba, there are several clans of centaur-Mecha living in the bush. Scouted out by Ultra Magnus, Raindance is brought from her wild life in the brush to one aboard a ship as an ambassador in training. Where will her studies lead her?
1. Chapter 1

The ground shakes beneath me - I wake instantly, struggle to my hooves amid my pile of sleeping skins, and stumble out of my home into the bright sun of the savannah. Out village rocks violently with the Earth below us, thatched huts collapsing to my right and left. At the forefront of our village, my sires' hut caves in, a cloud of dust rising out from the roof and walls.

"Father!" I cry, facing to the still-shifting rubble.

Out of the dried mud, straw, and cobbled stone, my father, the Chief of our settlement, pushes out from the rubble, gasping.

"Father!" I yelp, bending to help him up. "Oh, Father..."

He stands, wobbling, and clutches onto my arms. "Your mother," he rasps. "Your mother!"

Other males press in around me, leaning down and beginning to dig. With a cry, one of them steps back. Mother is unearthed, dead. My infant brother is held tight in her arms, but he is also still. Our warrior males pull her free, lifting her so Father can hold her woman-body. Our heads bow as he cries against her.

Her funeral procession was in the evening; our women and I washed her body in sweet water, adorned her flowing tail with flowers, and painted the rites of passing into death on her sides. My father dressed my brother, washing his tiny form and painting him to match Mother. We nestle him in Mother's arms and carry her in the procession to the burial grounds: as Chief and his daughter, we walk before the crowd gathered, stamping out any evil spirits that may challenge us.

We arrive safely, and the ground consumes Mother and Brother. It is a sad day, and only songs of grief are sung around the fire. We fast until morning.

I go to my bedding with a great heaviness in my spark. I did not weep at the procession. tears would not come then. I send away my handmaids and bed down. Lying on the fresh straw and familiar sleeping skins reminds me of Mother and I cry until the darkness takes me in sleep.

After the passing of Mother and Brother, the days blur together. Our village is repaired and begins to grow again, but the hole Mother and Brother made is still gaping and empty. My hunting partner and best friend, Flowing Water, visits me often, but even a fresh rabbit skin does not lighten my mood.

Days blend into weeks, weeks to lunar cycles. Many new moons pass before the Titans come to our village for the first time in my memory.

He is blue. Blue, and large, and two-legged. He walks into our village with an air about him... something is different, aside from his physical appearance. His words are strange, I do not understand. Father knows the language of the Titans, so he speaks with the stranger. This Titan looks at us strangely, at our females nursing children and males guarding them nearby. The blue Titan speaks to Father, who beckons me over.

"This is she," he says. "You will go with him, to learn the language and the ways of the Titans... so we may connect our people in peace."

This angers me. "Peace?" I demand. "Where have these negotiations come from? Why was I not included? You want me to go speak of peace? We have peace! The Titans brought war to this land, they don't want peace! Think of Mother!"

"It is decided," he says firmly, eyes growing brighter with more emotion. "This Titan is named 'Ultra Magnus'." He speaks the name in their tongue.

" 'Ultra Magnus'," I repeat. "A demon's name."

"A Titan's name," Father corrects. "You are his to instruct, so swallow this decision silently. Gather your things, he leaves soon."

Looking from him to the Titan intruder I stamp my feet, turning and storming towards my hut, angry and mad at Father. We have lost Mother and Brother, now he just expects me to leave without agreement!

Gathering my sleeping skins, I wrap them in a large leaping-deer skin and make a parcel, tucking my other, smaller treasures inside. A carved piece of ivory from Flowing Water, a tail-comb from mother. A satchel of rabbit-skin gifts from Flowing Water. A small flask of mating-scent, something Mother had made for me as a coming-of-age gift. I tuck my bow inside the leaping-deer skin, along with a quiver of fifteen fletched arrows.

I pack my decorative skins and other items inside my hut into another skin. Standing, I look around my hut, and sigh. Is this the last time I would be seeing it? I turn and exit, after pulling a snowcat pelt over my back. Mother always said it made my rump look strong...

The Titan stands in the middle of our village, hands clasped patiently in front of himself. Looking from the side, his midsection looks a bit rounded. Was he sick? We were all flat, except for a woman's chest. A pleasant smile graces his lips as he sees me. He says something, but it is in his language and I don't understand. Father comes to my side.

"He welcomes you," Father translates. "He would like you to follow him and begin your learning."

I rumble in my chest and stamp a hoof. "I do not like this."

My Father, who has always been warm to me, now looms over me. "I do not care," he growls, eyes bright. "You will learn his ways and apply them to your life. Go now."

I look up at him and slowly sink down. Ultra Magnus walks past me and turns to the dirt path out of our village. With Father staring me down, I follow him, effortlessly catching up to the Titan.

A short walk out of our village, he halts.

"Ultra Magnus," he says, sticking a hand out.

I stare at him. "Ultra... Magnus..." I repeat. He nods, then his hand drops to my own, taking it in a gentle grasp.

I study his arm. I expected it to be smooth and gentle as was his appearance, but as he grips my hand I see and feel thick muscle tied underneath his skin.

"Why are you holding my hand?" I ask, looking up at him.

He meets my gaze and starts to laugh. "I have learned the language of the People as well," he speaks, directly in my own tongue.

Dropping his hand, I step back and glare at him. "What are you?" I demand.

"Your people call us Titans," he says. "But that is untrue. We are not that different... your kind are related to us."

"Falsehood!" I snap, stamping my front feet. "We are not alike! You have brought famine and misfortune wherever you go, killing the Earth-Mother beneath your feet! We want to nurture and take care of the Great Mother!"

Ultra Magnus looks down at me with hurt eyes. "We have done wrong," he says slowly. "But the war is over. Peace is now, no more will your homes be destroyed, or your people killed."

"Then why have you come?" I demand.

"We look for peace. To unite our two peoples so we might look upon one another with favor and peaceable intentions... not harm."

I look up at him, then shake my head. "It does not matter," I sigh. "Father has decreed I go with you, whether I care for it or not. Let us go wherever you have planned. I do not care."

Ultra Magnus looks me over, then his eyes harden. Nodding once, he turns and resumes walking. I watch him walk for a moment, then turn, adjust my fur, and begin to follow.

He leads me on for quite a while, passing herd of many animals, and a running cat and her chirping young. We exit the forest, and he stops. Coming to his side, I instantly shy back. One of their sky-fliers sits on the ground, much more massive than Ultra Magnus or myself.

"You are safe," he says. "Come, I will show you your living space."

Grumbling, I follow him into the flier. It smells like Titans and foul things, and the farther we go the worse it becomes. He leads me down a long hall silently, before he finally stops before a door.

"Your quarters," he says, pushing the door open.

The room is bare, dim, and smells even stronger of Titan. A male stayed here before me. There is a faded blue stain on the floor, and a shelf in the far right corner. A slab lies in the middle of the room, taking up much of the space.

"It is unclean," I say. "This place smells of another male, it is not my place to enter unannounced."

"These are your quarters," he says. "They are yours now."

I turn to him, but his face is unreadable.

"So be it," I growl, entering the room. "What is this slab for?"

Ultra Magnus peeks into the room. "The... berth?"

I stride inside, putting a hand on the slab. It is slightly squishy, soft even. "This."

"You sleep on it," he says. "Your people do not use berths?"

"We sleep touching the Great Mother," I reply. "I wish this berth removed."

From behind Ultra Magnus a four-armed Titan appears, walking in and tipping the berth up on end before removing it. I watch it be pushed out, and Ultra Magnus looks me over.

"Get some rest," he says. "We will begin teaching tomorrow, or late this evening."

He reaches out and shuts the door - I am alone. I look at this empty room, and sigh. Unrolling my parcel, I spread my sleeping skins in the corner, leaving my treasures wrapped in the leaping-deer skin. I remove my snowcat pelt and let the fur run through my hands... it reminds me of Mother, and the day she gave it to me. Carefully I tuck it inside the leaping-deer pelt, then underneath a sleeping skin. Laying down on the pile of skins, I sigh and allow my mind to wander.

The world comes back into light as someone pounds on the door.

"Rain Dancer, there is someone here for you," Ultra Magnus calls. "Outside the ship."

I stand up slowly and stretch, then open the door. Ultra Magnus leads me to the outside, where Flowing Water beneath the sky-flier, holding two rabbit skins. He wears his lion skin pelt over his back - still, the cat's pet touches the ground. It was always too big for him.

"Rain Dancer!" he cries, racing up to me, embracing me in a hug. "I was out of the village when you left, your father told me you were gone!"

"He sent me away," I mumble, pushing into his familiar chest. His arms encircle me.

"For what reason?" he asks, rubbing my shoulders gently.

"The Titan called it something else, but they... they want me to be a peacekeeper. 'Unite our people', he told me."

"Oh..." Flowing Water murmurs. "I brought you two rabbit skins... I made hand covers so you won't get cold if you're going somewhere else."

He presses the soft, downy fur mittens into my hands, and I slip them on. The outer leather is tender and smooth, the fur inside very warm.

"They are beautiful," I whisper, looking up at him.

He gives me a kind smile and pulls me in again. "I'll wait for you," he whispers, arms tightening.

Behind us, the 'ship' begins to hum.

"We are leaving," Ultra Magnus calls from the entrance.

Flowing Water pulls back, looking down into my eyes. "Be safe," he whispers, leaning in and hesitantly kissing me. This surprises me. A... kiss? His lips are warm and soft, and before I know it the kiss is finished, Flowing Water stepping back.

His eyes burn, watching me, and he backs up as Ultra Magnus descends from the entrance to the ship to put a hand on my arm, tugging me away. I sadly follow, turning to look at Flowing Water as I am forced up the ramp. He had taken cover in the trees, and watches closely as I am dragged up the ramp. The ramp comes up and slides shut, and everything is dim and quiet again.

"I apologize for the roughness," Ultra Magnus says, stepping away. "You did not heed the call to return to the ship."

"I did not want to return to the ship!" I cry, lashing out and pushing him back. "I want to go home!"

Turning, I race down the hall, searching for my room. Finding it, I throw open the door and dash inside, slamming it hard. Turning the lock, I go to my bedding and flop down, pulling off the rabbit-fur gloves to breathe in their scent. They smell like Flowing Water and that is a great comfort. Drawing my sleeping skins up I will myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake gently, and it takes a few moments for me to realize I am no longer in the village. The ship does not hum, like it was when we moved. Stretching, I pick myself up and rearrange the skins. I stretch again, then walk to the door and turn the lock - opening it, I jump back as I see a mech standing patiently outside. He holds a small device, from which sound flows.

"Rain Dancer," Ultra Magnus speaks. "Our lessons will begin as soon as you wake - please, follow this guard and he will bring you to me to start."

I look up at the mech and he smiles kindly. He offers his hand to me and I take it gingerly. Walking down the hall for quite some time, the mech brings me into a warm, almost cozy room. Ultra Magnus sits in a large chair next to an equally large fireplace, a strange animal laying at his side. He says something to the guard, who releases my hand and leaves.

"You look well rested," Ultra Magnus says, addressing me now. "Please, come in and sit down. I have food for you; there is much to do."

I cross the floor and fold my legs in front of him, lying down.

"I have some energon for you," he says, picking up a cube of blue liquid from beside the chair.

"Ener-jon?" I ask.

"It is the main staple Mecha consume," he says. "We do not carry animal proteins on board to eat - one energon cube will last the morning and most of the afternoon."

He passes the cube to me. "There's a little clip on top that you pull up, and the top will open. Then you drink out of it."

I stare at the container, and clumsily my fingers open the cube. A glowing blue drink is inside, and hesitantly I take a drink. The liquid tastes thick and warm, like milk. When it hits my gut I drink faster. I was hungry, and the fluid felt warm within me. Ultra Magnus smiles kindly at me as I set the empty cube aside. "Better?"

I nod. "Yes, very much so."

"Now," he says, "May I see your wrist?"

Puzzled, I hold out my right arm. With gentle fingers he takes it, rubbing the underside. I watch in curiosity as he works... then he pulls open the skin to reveal a little cavity. A dull itching crawls across my skin. Shrieking, I tug my wrist away.

"What have you done?" I cry, looking at my wrist. The cavity glows faintly - what has he done?

"It is all right," Ultra Magnus says slowly, holding his hand out. "I am not going to hurt you."

"You... you have opened me," I snarl.

"I open too," he says, holding out his arm for me to see. A cavity is there, too.

"This is how I am going to teach you," he says. "You have to trust that I don't want to hurt you. I know all of this is very sudden, but you need to be educated and caught up to the outside world."

I glare at him. " 'Outside world'?"

He nods, putting his hand farther out. "Let me teach you, and your eyes will be opened."

Should I do this?

What if he hurts me?

Questions flash through my mind. "You... won't hurt me?"

"No," Ultra Magnus says. "I will not."

With careful shuffles of my legs, I come closer and put my hand in his.

"Now, I'm going to pinch you," he says, pulling my wrist closer. "And you'll hear my voice in your mind."

"Like... the eternal touch?" I ask. "Where... two sparks..."

"Similar, but it isn't permanent," Ultra Magnus says, voice reassuring.

"Okay..."

"Trust me," he says, looking into my eyes.

They hold truth and knowledge, and after a few moments I sigh and nod slowly. Watching closely, I observe him bringing his wrist to meet mine. My skin pinches and suddenly my mind is overwhelmed, images and feelings rushing through me. Sharp hurt, pain, the cracking of a spark. Ultra Magnus cries out softly, hand tightening on my arm.

Then - everything quiets.

"I apologize," rumbles Ultra Magnus's voice in my mind. "The first connection is always the strongest."

"What do you want?" I ask. My voice sounds very faint.

"I am going to teach you our language," he says. "Take a deep breath."

Slowly, I breathe in. As I breathe out, my mind begins to feel full. When I run out of breath, the feeling goes away.

"I'm going to disconnect from you now," Ultra Magnus says. "Don't be afraid, I'm right here."

The comforting touch of him is suddenly ripped away and my vision clears, leaving me gasping. I feel a whimper slip out, and his arms encircle me.

"Shh... I'm still here... you're not alone..."

Suddenly, I realize that he is speaking in their language, the Titan language.

"Shh..." he murmurs, and slowly pulls back.

"What did you do?" I ask.

Wait.

WAIT.

Did... I just speak in their language?

"I downloaded the English language, along with the rest of the vocal dialects I know into your cerebral cortex - you should be able to understand hundreds of languages now, and be able to respond in them.

I blink. "Devilry," I whisper.

"No," he says firmly. "Technology."

I shudder and press against him. The warmth goes from me until I feel him stroking my helm. "Now that we've been leveled out in speaking terms," he says, "I think you're ready to meet the crew."

"Crew?" I ask.

"We live on board of a small space-going ship," Ultra Magnus says. "We have one medic, two pilots, two guards and one mechanic, besides you, my aide, Watchman, who you met when you first arrived - he is the mech with four arms - and myself."

I nod a little. "Okay..."

"Come, then," Ultra Magnus says. "We will meet on the bridge... and Rain Dancer, it is customary to have a one-word, one-part name. May we compound your name into 'Raindance'?"

Raindance... Raindance... or Rain Dancer?

"Raindance... would be okay," I murmur.

He nods, and slowly stands. "Then let us go," he says.

He opens the door and steps into the hall. I follow wordlessly, and he leads me down the hall into and to a ramp. After walking up it, the ramp widens into an open room, where two MECHS sit in chairs, hands pressed to a SCREEN in front of them. Strangely, even though I'm seeing all these new things, I know their names.

"This is Starkstorm and Quicksight," Ultra Magnus says, touching the mech on the right, then the mech on the left. "They are our pilots, they fly the ship. Mechs, this is Raindance, the new Ambassador."

They turn in their seats to look up at me. "Heya, Raindance," chirps 'Starkstorm'. "It's nice to meet you."

'Quicksight' smiles and looks up at me. "Pleasant to have you aboard," he greets.

"Get back to the helm, you two," Ultra Magnus instructs. "Keep going for Seashells - we'll refuel there."

"Yes, Sir," they say in unison, swiveling back around in their chairs.

Ultra Magnus turns for another door, and leads me out.

"You'd think those two were bonded or twins or something," Ultra Magnus says offhand, walking down the corridor. "They even come from different plates on Cybertron- met each other in the Academy's Aerial Training."

"Cybertron?" I ask.

"Our homeworld," Ultra Magnus responds sadly. "What you refer to as the 'Mother'."

I nod, the name jolting me to remember back when Mother was killed, then to back when I was very young. Father says the Titans came and went through our village, taking many of our warriors. Mother hid me in our shared home.

We come to another ramp, this one leading down, and Ultra Magnus walks to a new door, which slides open before us.

"This is our medical bay," he says. "Our medic, Freelance, is in here somewhere..."

"Here, Sir. I was in the back. Is this our new Ambassador?"

"Fresh from the Neytek tribe," Ultra Magnus says. "This is Raindance."

"Hello," I squeak. What am I supposed to say?

"Hello yourself," Freelance responds, walking from a darkened hallway, wiping his hands on a rag. "It is good to have you aboard, we've needed an Alaban ambassador for a long time... especially from the Neytek, they are a crucial people to our cause."

"Hush," Ultra Magnus reprimands. "There will be time for this later... we are just warming up, this is just an introduction to the crew."

"Alright... alright..." Freelance says, putting his hands up. "But she needs to be taught, Magnus."

"And she will be," Ultra Magnus replies curtly. "But not today, not this soon."

Freelance nods, silenced. We stand for a few awkward moments, before he looks up at Ultra Magnus.

"This is a futile expedition, Sir," he says. "These people we are searching for will not become our mercenaries, even-"

"Enough," Ultra Magnus growls. "You are misinformed... I have no time for this banter, Freelance. Raindance, to me."

I look up at him, and he starts for the hallway. Looking back at Freelance, he gives me a small SALUTE. I hear Ultra Magnus call my name again, and I start for the door, following him quietly.

"He tries my patience," Ultra Magnus grouses roughly, after the door had slid shut.

"He sounds like a well-taught advisor," I respond. "Father kept three advisors; a warrior, a hunter and forager, and a female."

"Our system is different," Ultra Magnus rumbles. "I do not rely upon many outside sources for my decision-making."

I think on this. Father always said more voices gave more wisdom and helped a leader to make good choices.

"I know you're thinking about your village," Ultra Magnus says, turning to face me. "But this is different than what you know."

"How?" I ask. "Father is Chief over our village... are you not a chief?"

"How many people are in your village?" Ultra Magnus asks.

"Well..."

I think. Father, myself... Flowing Water and his sires... perhaps five-tens? We had twenty-two living huts, and the most that shared a hut was the new-sired twins and their sires.

"Fif... fifty?" I say, looking up at him. "Perhaps more or less."

"That makes an advisor for nearly every sixteen people," Ultra Magnus says. "If I had an advisor for every sixteen people, I would have no time to hear them all. I am an Admiral in the Council and a Commander in the field. Immediate actions should be taken by myself, without consulting constantly with advisors."

"How many people do you guide?" I ask, confused. There is more than this vessel? In his grouping?

"I command any Mecha under my rank," he responds. "As well as a few humans."

"Hoo-mans?" I ask. "What are these?"

"Humans are creatures that walk on two legs like Mecha, but they are made of flesh."

...flesh? Have we eaten them?

"...there are very small groups on Alaba," Ultra Magnus says. "You may not have seen them."

I think. My head tells me "Alaba" is my homeland. Humans...? I cannot recall seeing any.

"I have never," I respond slowly.

"Well, you will, then," Ultra Magnus says. "We're stopping by Rocky Slopes after we fuel up, then we are moving on to the plains so you can be broken to ride."

Ride? RIDE? I am no animal!

I freeze mid step, setting my hoof down on the floor sharply.

"Ride? You want me to be RIDDEN?" I rear up, angry. "I am no ANIMAL! I have watched Titans riding upon our tribe friends, and I have SEEN what you do!"

Looking down, I realize my anger has carried me nearly to a striking position before him. Strangely, Ultra Magnus had not moved, but a hand rests on his abdomen.

"Do not strike me," he commands. "Stand down, and act civilized. I am your commanding officer first, and then your friend."

I look down at him, then back up, slowly touching the floor again. Ultra Magnus regards me with a careful eye.

"You are my asset now," he says. "You are no longer you or your tribe. You are an Autobot asset, and you will help me maintain peace. Do you understand?"

I look up at him, into his eyes, and see just how he thinks of me. A person. Just another body among those he has no time to listen to.

"Yes," I grit out. "I understand perfectly."

He nods. "Let us resume your introductions."

He turns, continuing down the hall as if nothing had happened. I follow sullenly after him, my mind stirring like a boiling cauldron. He leads me back down the ramp, then another, and on.

"We are moving towards the engine room and fuel areas," Ultra Magnus murmurs. "Do not touch anything."

Above us, pipes sprout from the ceiling, tracing their way on. The hall ends with a door, which Ultra Magnus opens, ushering me inside. The room is damp, dim, and slightly dank, and it stinks of some chemical. The floor has standing water on it.

"Fireside," Ultra Magnus calls.

"In da back," comes a gruff reply. "Be careful, da floor is wet."

"I can see that," Ultra Magnus responds. "Why?"

As we walk around a large piece of machinery, the mech comes into view. Bare chested, thick muscle makes up his chest and midsection. Clearly, he is a male who is well-trained and works hard. The damp skin disappears into the 'clothing' of the Titans, in a combination of scarlet and white, with scarlet being the dominant. His eyes are of deep cyan, and regard me thoughtfully.

"This is our new Ambassador, Raindance," Ultra Magnus rumbles.

"Hello," I grit out, still bubbling from the argument. Something about this mech, though, calms me.

"Hello," Fireside rumbles, voice sweet and gentle now. "It is pleasant to see a new face aboard this ship."

"Fireside is our chief mechanic," Ultra Magnus adds.

"Yer only mechanic," Fireside laughs. "But ya wouldn't have meh any other way."

Ultra Magnus sighs. "You know the engines better than the last mech, that is for sure," he says. "Anyways, come along, Raindance. There are two more mechs for you to meet."

Looking up at Fireside, suddenly I wish I didn't have to go. Ultra Magnus turns and steps out, sloshing through the slight amount of water to reach the hall. Fireside crosses the short space and gives me a gentle smile putting a hand out to me. "We'll meet later," he says. "There will be plenty of time ta talk."

I touch his hand, which is strong and wet, but gentle. "Okay," I whisper, turning to exit.

Fireside shuts the door as I return to Ultra Magnus, and everything is quiet. Ultra Magnus leads me back the way we came, past the medbay to another, larger, square room.

Two mechs appear to be fighting in the center of the room, with two wooden staves.

"Mechs, stand down," Ultra Magnus commands.

They pull back, staves going to their left hands, and they snap up a crisp salute. "SIR!" they belt in unison.

"At ease," Ultra Magnus instructs. "Mechs, meet Raindance. She will be our new Alaban Ambassador. Raindance, this is Neonkeel and Whiphide."

I look at Neonkeel first, then Whiphide. Neonkeel is a very, very bright metallic blue, with little flecks of violet, red, and yellow here and there. He gives me a little wave with a brilliant, perfect smile. His eyes are ELECTRIC blue, and watch me closely. Looking at Whiphide, I notice that his quite a bit larger, both tall and wide. His ARMOR is a dark brown, nearly a CHOCOLATE color, with NEON green stripes along his shoulders and down his chest. Whiphide's eyes are gentle, and they appear very expressive. He smiles a little, seeming quite shy.

"These two are our new guards," Ultra Magnus says. "Just picked them up afresh from an outpost. They are from an outer colony which was not touched much by the war."

"Oh," I mumble. "Uh... hi."

"Hi there," Neonkeel says, grin widening. "I know you're going to stop by the gym here and spar with us."

"Uh..."

"Come along," Ultra Magnus interrupts. "Guards, as you were."

He turns, making sure I have exited before he follows. Shutting the door, he breathes out sharply, putting a hand on his midsection. Slumping against the wall, he takes a deep breath.

"Ultra Magnus?" I ask, concerned. I go to his side, unsure of what to do.

"Take me back to the fireplace," he whispers, face twisting in pain.

Nodding a little, I take one of his arms and thread it over my shoulders, walking beside him the short distance to the room containing the fireplace. Inside, the four-armed mec- Watchman, I remind myself - waits near the fireplace, sitting in a smaller chair. He stands as Ultra Magnus stumbles inside, quickly coming to my side and helping me guide him into the large chair near the fire.

Ultra Magnus slumps into the chair, jaw tightening. "Get her... out..."

Watchman looks up at me, standing and putting his arms out. "Raindance, please return to your room," he says. "Everything is under control, you can leave."

I look at Ultra Magnus, who seems to be in pain. "But..."

"Please," Watchman says.

Looking at Ultra Magnus, who groans loudly, I step back, tripping outside the doorway to bumble back into the opposite wall. The door shuts and I hear the lock click.

"...Ultra Magnus?" I whisper. The only sound inside is a soft whining, then a hitching cry.

What should I do? In my introductions, didn't I meet a... a healer?...Freelance! That's right!

Wheeling around, I allow my hooves to carry me as quickly as they could down the hall, towards the 'medical bay'. The floor clatters hollowly beneath my hooves, and as I arrive at the medbay door and attempt to slow, my feet give and I slide down the corridor a ways, finally coming to an unsteady halt.

Carefully picking my way back to the medbay and the door slides open in front of me, I look for Freelance.

"Freelance!" I squeak, still a bit shy. He emerges from the hall quickly, holding a towel.

"Sweet Primus, Raindance," he says, setting the rag down. "You've made quite a ruckus... what's wrong?"

"Ultra... Ultra Magnus," I tell him. "He's hurting, and Watchman said everything was okay but he sounded like he was in so much pain-"

"Alright," Freelance says, nodding slowly. "Calm down... just take a breath. How was your tour?"

His second question catches me off guard. "My... tour?"

"Yeah, of the ship," he says, rummaging in a drawer. He pulls out a white box with a red cross on the front.

"It was... short," I squeak. "Please, you must hurry!"

Freelance nods. "It is alright," he says. "Did you meet anyone you like?"

My mind instantly goes to Fireside, and I nod. "Yes... Fireside, the... the 'mechanic'."

Freelance smiles, putting a jar in his box. "Oh yes, he is enjoyable company... go back to your room, Raindance, I'm going right now. Do you want me to come speak with you once I'm finished with Magnus?"

Vigorously I nod. "Go, now!" I cry, and he passes me, a hand brushing my flank.

I watch him disappear into the hall, the sliding door shutting. I am alone in the medbay for a few moments, before I turn and exit as well, seeking out my room. Stepping into my sleeping quarters, I shut the door and sigh, going to my pile of sleeping skins. Pulling my bow out of the leaping-deer skin, I nestle it beside the wall, along with my quiver of arrows. I rearrange my sleeping skins and lie down, seeing my rabbit skin gloves from Flowing Water. My mind begins to wander as I breathe in their familiar scent.

Flowing Water... I can picture him in my mind, his smile, his laugh... his kiss. What did it mean? He always had chased after the... the other females. Did he like me? Did he like me like... that? He was my best friend, I never thought of him as a suitor...

My stomach turns. Did he have feelings for me? Suddenly, the only place I want to be is home... home, with Father, and figuring things out with Flowing Water...

"I will wait for you..." I can hear him speaking in my mind.

My thoughts are shoved away as someone knocks on my door. Scrambling up, I throw a skin over my bow and hurriedly open the door. Fireside stands outside, holding two cubes of energon.

"Hi," he says, giving me a gentle smile. "I thought you might be hungry..."

My stomach turns again, reminding me of the upset inside of me. "I'm okay," I mumble, looking away.

The cubes disappear from his hands, and he gently tips my chin up. "Hey now..." he murmurs, looking down into my eyes, the only emotion in his a deep kindness. "I know you're thinking about home... I'm sorry you were taken so roughly, but it'll turn out okay. I promise," he says, smiling down at me. "May I come in?"

I study his eyes, looking deep into them, but the kindness is unchanging. Slowly, I nod. His hand pulls back and he crosses the slight threshold into my room.

"These quarters haven't been cleaned," he says, spotting the blue stain on the floor. "Would you like me to clean it up?"

I look at him. "You... it's okay..."

"Are you sure? It won't take me long," he says.

"Well..."

"Alright then," he laughs. A rag and bottle appear in his hands and he kneels down, wetting the rag and beginning to scrub on the floor. It takes a few minutes to lift the stain from the floor, and he sits back. Now, that spot of the metal paneling is shiny and silver, the rest a flat, dull gray.

"Hmm," he says. "Just a minute, let me go grab a mop."

Standing, he exits and walks down the hall. I stare at the clean spot on the floor, and wait. He is gone for quite a few minutes, and I begin to wonder if Fireside will return. Just as the consideration for his non-return crosses my mind, he comes back, carrying a bucket, and what is presumably a mop. He also holds a bundle of rags.

"Sorry that took so long," he says, setting the bucket down. "It took a few minutes to prepare the water."

He dunks the mop into the bucket. "How about you pick up your things and set them out in the hall, and I'll wash the floor... you can wash out those shelves over there."

I look across the room and notice a set of shelves I had overlooked when the room was given to me.

"Okay," I murmur, going quickly and scooping up my things, depositing them out in the hall. Returning to Fireside, he gives me a rag and a bottle of something.

"Wet the rag and wipe it down," he says. I nod, and go to the shelves.

Some sort of clear wall covers the front, and I tug on a visible latch, which opens the shelf up. Wetting the rag, I start to clean.

"I know you're from the Neytek tribe..." he prompts. "Have you ever seen any Mecha before us?"

I shake my head. "No," I respond quietly. "Not before today... have you ever seen a horse-being?"

"Nope," he says, water sloshing. "Although, we call those Mecha with frames shaped like yours 'centaurs'."

"Centaur," I repeat softly, tasting the word. "Huh."

We both fall silent, working quietly. Finally, I muster up the courage to ask, "What is this clear wall?"

Fireside looks over. "The glass? On front of the shelves?"

I nod.

"Oh! That's glass... it's like a wall, but it can break easier. That shelf is welded to the wall, and that glass is used to keep everything inside if the ship loses stability."

I nod a little, looking at it. "Strange..."

We quiet again, and as he works, Fireside starts to hum. After working across the floor, he has me step aside so he can was the floor in front of the shelf. He scrubs along the wall, then dunks the mop into the bucket.

"Look at that floor..." he murmurs.

Turning from the shelf, I stare in awe at the floor. "Fireside," I whisper. "It's perfect..."

The floor is the same bright silver as the spot, and the scent of the male who stayed here before me is gone.

"Good," Fireside says, smiling. "Now... why don't you go get your things, and rearrange your room?"

I nod eagerly, trotting out into the hall, grabbing my pile of skins. Bringing them back in, I accidentally drop the skin holding my decorations, and it opens, skins and objects falling out. I step over them carefully, laying my skins down by the wall. When I turn back around, I see Fireside picking up one of the decorative skins, one that belongs to a tree-cat.

"What is this for?" he asks, inspecting the fur closely.

"It is for... for decoration," I tell him, grabbing up the others. "It's nothing, really-"

"Would you like to put them up?" he asks, looking up at me.

"Uh..." I stammer. "I... yes, please..."

He nods and smiles. "Alright! I have some hooks here, in subspace..."

His left hand disappears, and reappears with a box of something and a hammer. "Now, where do you want this one..."

There are five skins in all: a tree-cat, a striped horse, a male leaping-deer, a shadowcat, and a young flying demon. Tenderly, Fireside taps the hooks into the wall, hooking the skins at the corners where I had pierced holes for hanging them. Finally, they are all hung up, and my room looks nearly like my hut did.

Fireside helps me hang up my bow and quiver next to my sleeping skin pile, and he nods once everything is hung up. Opening the leaping-deer skin that was in with my sleeping skins, I tuck my volume of medicinal teachings into the shelf, along with the ivory carving from Flowing Water and flask and tail comb from Mother.

"The carving is very beautiful," Fireside says, looking into the shelves at it.

"Thank you," I whisper. "My... my best friend made it for me."

He smiles, brushing the glass surface of the shelves with his fingertips, and he turns, putting a hand out to me. "It'll be okay," he says. "Once you have been trained, you can go back and forth to Alaba whenever you want."

I look up at him and take his hand silently. His thumb rubs over the back of my hand gently, and he sighs, pulling me into a warm hug. Taken aback at first, I quickly press into it, the warmth welcoming and calming.

"We'll land tomorrow, and you can see a new world," he murmurs, rubbing my back. "It will be exciting, I promise."

After quite a while, I pull back, feeling a bit melancholy. Fireside smiles down at me, reaching back into his 'subspace', pulling out the two cubes of energon. "Here," he says. "Keep them... you might have the midnight munchies."

I look at the glowing cubes, and accept them quietly. "Thank you," I mumble.

"I should alert you that you have slept most of the day away," Fireside rumbles. "It's nearly seven o'clock in the evening, so I would turn in now. If Magnus doesn't me to it, I'll come up and wake you, if you like."

"Okay," I whisper. "Thanks."

He steps back, going to the door. "Sleep well, Raindance. I'll see you tomorrow."

I watch him go into the hall, giving me a kind smile before he shuts the door. I look at the floor, so clean and shiny now, and sigh. I sink into my sleeping skins, suddenly weary. I pull one over my back and curl into them, preparing to sleep. Softly, someone knocks on my door, again.

"Raindance? It's Freelance, I'm just here for a quick moment," he calls from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes," I call softly, sitting up, rearranging my skins a little more neatly.

The door opens, and Freelance enters, still holding his white box. "I am here to let you know about Ultra Magnus," he says. "He is fine... this just happens sometimes. I'll let him explain to you everything else, but I came to tell you that he is alright, and sleeping peacefully."

I nod firmly. "Good," I declare. "He was hurting, and you have stopped that."

He smiles and reaches out, taking ahold of the doorknob. "I'll let you sleep," he murmurs. "Goodnight..."

He turns off the light, closes the door, and is gone. I hear his footsteps leading away from my room, and I sigh. Lying back down, I pull my skins around my shoulders, and let my mind drift.


End file.
